


Head Over Heals for You（PWP一发完）

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告：现背，双性5只有车，没有别的
Relationships: 75 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	Head Over Heals for You（PWP一发完）

刚熟悉没多久，张颜齐就察觉到姚琛的一个很要命的特点：他对自己的性吸引力好像一无所知。

后来他俩在一起了（多亏张颜齐的执着努力 by张颜齐），他又发现了一件更要命的事：姚琛好像开始渐渐意识到自己的性吸引力了。

这位和他同一片土地生长、却和充满锋利边缘的他完全不同的小乖乖，一直以来的人生都是如此专注而纯粹，根本无一丝心思可以分给这种事上，直到真正出了道，获得了张颜齐坚定的表白，他才终于懂得享受一下他这个年纪本该享受的风花雪月，旖旎缱绻。

这件事对他来说是如此新奇，他似是不敢相信自己拥有着这种神奇的力量，能够让另一个人为他神魂颠倒。他像故事里那刚得知自己拥有魔法的孩子，总忍不住转一转手腕，挥一挥手指，新奇又喜悦地看张颜齐为他所影响，老也睡不醒的下垂眼定在他身上，凝聚出猎食者的光芒。

准确点来说，是一个月前，把他骗到宿舍附近的宾馆度过的那一夜后——那时的姚琛是怎样一张白纸啊，纯洁得简直让人心生恻隐。张颜齐借口说马上就要演唱会了，隔壁任豪打呼噜实在扰人清梦，让人无法休息，就带他出去睡一晚。姚琛什么都没听到过，但只想是自己睡得熟，不疑有他。

他没有意识到一般人的规则里，晚上被男朋友带到宾馆意味着什么，也不懂前台小姐给他们开房时的眼神。他无比信任地牵着张颜齐的手，跟着他进了房间——甚至那唯一一张大床，也没能给他一些提示，他把装着换洗衣服的包放到桌上打开，还柔声细语地说着要赶紧洗澡早点睡。

然后他在洗澡的时候就被张颜齐堵在了浴室淋浴间的角落里。

“大头？——”他疑惑地转头，一个头字还没说完，就被男孩堵住了嘴。

张颜齐不知什么时候也脱光了，肉贴肉地压在他背上，姚琛被吻得脑袋直往后仰，不得不用两手撑住了墙。他们不是没接过吻，但从未向这样，张颜齐的舌头好凶地窜进他嘴里搅动，还去勾他的舌头，然后含进嘴里吸，姚琛忍不住发出呜呜的声音，花洒喷出的热水淋在两人头上，让姚琛睁不开眼睛，只能朦朦胧胧地看到张颜齐高挺的鼻梁和下垂的睫毛。

那是一个好湿好热的吻，姚琛被吻得腰软了，张颜齐才放过他。 

俩人喘着气，姚琛不能自制地颤抖，本能地等着张颜齐说些什么，解答他的困惑，但张颜齐不说话，只是低着头看他，样子是他从未见过的认真，莫名地令人感到危险。

还有抵在他后腰上滚烫坚硬的那根东西，姚琛之前见过它的样子，现在却一想到就想发抖。

这都是因为他吗？

“齐齐...”他声音柔软娇糯，一波三折；他还不知道自己这是在对男朋友撒娇。

张颜齐终于开口，声音低哑到姚琛的耳根一下子就红了，“幺幺，我忍不了了…你…艹，你得理解我。”他又低头去亲男孩的脖子，一手往下滑直接摸进姚琛的两腿之间，嘴里呢喃着姚琛从未听过的话语，“我整天想着你…想着你，还有你这儿…乖乖，你可把我折磨死了。”

姚琛已经晕了，他根本无法反抗，只能条件反射的夹紧腿，却没有要阻止张颜齐修长的手指插进他那柔嫩花穴的意思，他那里从没被别人碰过，敏感得令他自己都惊讶。他先被张颜齐的手指弄得去了一回，太过陌生的体验让他塌着腰，无法克制自己细碎无助的哭吟。张颜齐像是真的快被弄疯了，再次粗喘着吻住了他，扶着老二直接就整根顶了进去，力道大得把姚琛整个人都顶起来了，嗯嗯呜呜哀鸣着踮起了脚。

张颜齐是他的第一个男人，各种意义上的。他就像一朵含苞待放的花，被张颜齐蛮狠又热烈地操开了。那晚在浴室里被干到高潮后，姚琛两条腿像小羊羔一般打颤，被张颜齐抱到那张大床上继续干。他大开着又细又白的长腿，任张颜齐在他最私密的地方驰骋，让他舒服到下面喷水，教会他这种无法用语言形容的极乐。

自那以后他便再也不是一张白纸了，他被深深地烙上了张颜齐的印记，而张颜齐亦是如此。

被渴望的感觉几乎和性爱带来的快乐一样令他上瘾。姚琛乐此不彼，从在张颜齐面前喝水并缓慢地舔过下嘴唇，到与张颜齐牵手时仿佛无意识地细细摩挲他的指节，再到穿着过于宽松的背心，凑到张颜齐脸前，让他看到露出来的粉红色的乳头；到后来，他还学会了在排练的时候故意在张颜齐面前跪着撅着屁股，再缓缓地趴下。

他知道张颜齐在看他。他故意让纤细的腰下陷，双腿分开，高高地撅起屁股，恨不得当场湿给他看，提醒他，这隔着薄薄布料的部位，就是他昨晚用唇舌好好品尝过的销魂窟，而他用的姿势，也是两人都很喜欢的，能够让张颜齐握着他的细腰顶到很深的地方，翘起的硕大的龟头狠命地磨蹭着他的G点，磨得他下身钻心的酥麻，会一直弥漫到小腹，让他哭叫着激烈潮吹，吹好久。

这么想着，他真的就湿了，慢慢濡湿了内裤。他知道张颜齐也在想象。

这是两人都乐在其中的甜蜜的折磨，隔壁队友还没全睡着，他们一时做不了什么，只能忍耐。直到夜深了，张颜齐会悄悄爬到姚琛床上，而难耐得睡不着的姚琛也在等待着他的来临，掀开被子欢迎他的男朋友。两人多一个字也等不了了，马上就激烈地吻在了一起，然后不用几秒钟的时间，张颜齐的孽根就埋进了姚琛湿热的穴道，将他的好地方撑得满满当当。

姚琛被撞得摇晃，单人床也跟着摇晃，刺激得很。姚琛不敢放肆地浪叫出声，只能红着眼睛拼命咬住自己的嘴唇，然后被张颜齐心疼，揽着脑袋要他咬自己的肩膀。

温柔之后，张颜齐又会咬牙切齿地低声唤他是骚货，这对姚琛来说是多么新鲜的词啊，激得他下面的肉洞不受控制地绞紧收缩，又被张颜齐更加大力地顶开，粗硬的屌毛狠狠摩擦他红肿凸起的阴蒂。

实在太舒服了，太刺激了，这鞭挞般的快感姚琛承受不了，连咬他的力气都没有了，仰起头虚弱地吸气，崩溃地哭喘，眼泪顺着细长精致的眼角滑落到枕头上。

平日张颜齐教他说他却羞于开口的那些称呼，这时他都能用气音喘出来。他扒着男朋友的肩膀，花瓣一般的嘴唇张合，一会儿哥哥我不行了，一会儿老公我要死了，爱娇到人上火，不知是要张颜齐饶了他，还是要他再加把劲，彻底把他搞坏。

他知道自己希望是后者。

他喜欢状似不经意地逗张颜齐搞他，这是不是意味着他真如男孩在激情时说那样，是个骚货？姚琛不是很懂，但却并不感到排斥。他喜欢男孩为他失去理智，舔遍他的全身，像永远饥渴难耐的旅人，而姚琛两腿间源源不断的泉眼是唯一能解救他水源。

“怎么，又想被舔了？”张颜齐躺在他腿上，懒懒地看他，嘴角勾起一个斜笑。

哎呀，他的男孩真是太坏了。姚琛双颊绯红，娇嗔地拍他。张颜齐是个聪明的学生，这勾引很快就不是单向的了。他们两个就是彼此的春药，而每到这种时候，姚琛都会觉得这辈子都没这么快乐过。

他被说得两腿间的肉花开始泛痒蠕动，自动开始回忆被张颜齐粗粝的舌面刮过的舒服，自说自话地吐出水来。张颜齐像是能闻到那甜腥的骚味，侧了侧脑袋，脸隔着裤子贴进他鼓起的部位。

姚琛摸着他的头发，低喘一声，顺从地分开了腿。

END


End file.
